the fall of five
by Dizzy Sun
Summary: What if Isabella swan had a secret of her own: she was not human, she is loric. One of the nine Garde left from lorien. What if she and Charlie tricked the garde and her family so that she could live a normal life. but now Renesmee has gotten her first legacy. will she be able to keep the secret?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one**

"Mama! Mama!" Renesmee calls to me. "what." I smile and hug her as she and Jacob walk toward me. They are so good together. I remember the old days when I was being hunted by vampires. Who knew, I am loric, I live with vampires, my friends are werewolves and they all think that I'm human. Renesmee puts her hand on to my cheek. She shows me the memory of her picking up a flower without touching it and then giving it to Jacob. And this is all without touching the actual flower. I ask myself why she can do that, since she already has a gift and vampires only have one gift if any. Then I remember that I can do that, because of my legacies. Boy I haven't used them in a long time. So renesmee must me half loric and half vampire. "Cool right?" Jacob laughs. I nod slowly. "Is everything alright?" she asks me. I nod again. "Okay mom, but I still wanna know what's going on. I mean I asked dad but he said that he had no idea." She explains. "I don't know, just go do that again with Jake while I go talk to your dad." I say then I leave. "Wait." Jacob stops me. "How do you suppose we do that?" he continues. I slowly turn around and try to remember the time I practiced my telekinesis with Charlie. "Umm…just contintrate or something and try to control it." I answer. The two teenagers look confused. "Just try ok." I add. Then I leave. "Hey Rosalie, do you know where Edward is?" I ask Rosalie and Emmett. Rosalie is busy with makeup though. "Yah, umm I think that he wanted to talk to Carlisle about something." Emmett smiles. "Do you know where Carlisle is?" I ask crossing my arms. "He's in his office." Rosalie looks up from her makeup. "thanks." I smile and run off. I stand outside the office door. I hear a lot of whispering so I decide to eavesdrop. "Don't vampires only have one gift, if any?" Edward asks. "I think so." Carlisle replies. "Then isn't Renesmee's gift to be able to sure memories?" Edward says. "True, but she is half human and half vampire. Maybe it's normal for them." Carlisle states. "How about you ask Bella, I think this is a father, mother daughter thing." Carlisle adds. "But you're a father." Edward counters. I wish I knew my mother and father. My mother and father both died when the mogadorians attacked lorien. My closest person to a father I had was Charlie. I was with him all until my first scar appeared. Then he shipped me off to a loric ally who posed as my mom. There I learned about my legacies and stuff. I would come back once or twice a year to visit Charlie and open my chest. Finally, the loric ally got mad because she wanted to have a family with this other guy. He was nice but she wanted Charlie to take his responsibility as cepan back again. I snap out of my memory and knock on the office door. "Who is it?" I hear Carlisle's voice echo. "me." I say. Someone opens the door. "hey." I walk in. "umm... I have a question about Renesmee." I comment. "About her lifting things up?" Edward asks me. I hug him. "Yah, I searched it. She has something called telekinesis." I lie. "Wait, how come she as two gifts then." Carlisle asks. "I still don't know that. Does it come with the memories thing?" I lie again. I really hate lying to them, but it is better this way I think. "We don't know. That's what we were debating." Edward answers. "Oh, well, umm... doesn't Renesmee have a field trip next week, with her class?" I change the subject. "Oh yah, we have to give her permission to go. " Edward crossed his arms. "Yah, I really think we should let her go." I say. "Bella, it all the way at the NASA station, do you know how far away from here that is!" Edward yells. "Yes, but how about her friends? They're all going" I protest. "She just got a new gift and we don't even know what it is yet or how to stop it." Edward yells. "Enough!" Carlisle barks. "Renesmee can go, but we will drive her, so we can watch her closely." He explains. I nod. "fine." Edward grunts. Then I get an idea. "I'll be at Charlie's if you need me." I wave. Edward kisses me then I leave.

I arrive at Charlie's place. I knock on the door twice. That was our rule, if it is me or family we knock on the door twice. They said they didn't need to but Charlie insisted. And I know why. Because of lorien. Charlie opens the door. "Come in." he smiles. "Charlie, I got an idea. " I say making my way in to the living room. "Yes Bella?" he asks. "Well, I know what you do most days and well, Renesmee is going to the NASA center next week. And well…." "You want to go to lorien?" Charlie finishes my sentence. I nod. "Bella, I told you, if you wanted to live a normal life then you must put lorien behind you." "Charlie, every day you are doing lorien things, I know you want to go to lorien and so I say we go. I mean we haven't used up any of our gems yet, so we can pay." "True, but how about Edward, Renesmee and Jacob?" "They will live; I mean its only three years right?" I shrug. "Exactly Bella, the war is probably over and guess how the other Garde will feel. You betrayed them. They think you dead. I told you that you should just stick to being loric." Charlie crossed his arms. "I know you mad, but pleeeeasseee!" I wine like a child. "Fine, but don't say I didn't warn you, and you will have to improve you legacies now. Make sure you don't tell you friends this." Charlie mumbled. "They're not my friends, their my family, and your too." I added. Over the next few days, I made sure that I had a bunch of excuses to go to Charlie's, like that I had business from the other day, or like that Charlie wasn't feeling well. He threw stones at me and I defected them with telekinesis, then I sprinted as fast as I could around the block. I would shield things with my shield legacy and I would heal my injuries. I feel bad for making Carlisle to always have to clean my wounds, but I couldn't risk showing them. I would then teleport to Charlie and back. Finally it was one day before going to the NASA station. "Wait, so you're leaving for three years?!" Edward says mad. "Yah, I'll be going with Charlie." I say. "How about us!" Emmett wines. "Oh come on, I will be back. And I can send postcards to you." I say. "Where are you going anyways?" Alice asks. "I umm...can't tell you. But I can assure you that will be save." I make sure. "I Say you tell us and we let you go." Jasper responds. "I can't." I plead. "Why is this so important that you have to go anyways?" Rosalie asks. "Because of Charlie." I answer. "Bella, listen to me, how do we know that your save, you used to try to kill yourself and you couldn't even defend yourself in front of a vampire." Esme puts a hand on my shoulder. "You guys are worried that I found another vampire group?" I raise an eyebrow. When nobody answers I say, "you don't have to worry I have Charlie. "A human." Carlisle whispers. I glare at him. "Fine, you can go but let me come with you." Edward gives in. I ponder that for a moment. I guess I would have to tell them where I am going eventually. "Whatever." I wave then I walk away. I find Jake and Renesmee in the forest. "Guys, sorry to interrupt but I have to tell you something." I say. "What is it?" Jacob asks. "Well, I and Edward are going away for a while." I reply. "How long?" Renesmee asks standing up. "Three years." I say sheepishly. "What! Mom, why!" she asks. "Because I have worked to do. Jacob will still be with you." I point to Jake. "Can I come?" She wines. "I don't think so." I shake my head. "When are you leaving?" Jake asks me. "Tomorrow after I drop Renesmee off." I smile. "Mom!" Renesmee pleads. "Ok, okay. You can come, so can Jacob." I say. Then I leave the two alone. They are so good together, maybe because they are bounded.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Bye everyone!" I wave at the Cullen's as me, Edward, Renesmee, Jacob and Charlie all head to the NASA center. "How long are we from there?" Jacob shouts. "Stop acting like a baby." I answer. "Jakes right mom, it feels like forever."Renesmee points out. "Fine, Edward?" I look at him. "Close, four minutes?" He guesses. When we arrive I jump out first. "Come on Charlie." I tell him. "Hurry up you guys, you're about to have the trip of you lives." Charlie calls to Edward. Charlie pays to rent a ship. The woman wasn't supposed to let anyone have a ship but, with all the gems we had and, she couldn't resist. "What! Why are you renting a ship?" Jacob asks surprised. "We are going into outer space." Charlie answered. "Wait so we are spending three years up in space?" Edward asks annoyed. "Yup" I smile. "Blaa! Why didn't you tell me? I can't believe you!" Edward shouts. People look at us. "Trust me.´I say. Then I walk away toward our new ship. "ok, I'm captain, Bella can join me. You guys in the back." Charlie orders when we were inside. I can see the confusion on Edward and Jacobs faces. Why am I spending so much time with Charlie? "So since this is going to take a long time, how about you go grab some drinks?" Charlie asks. I leave with a nod. I walk into the kitchen. I pull out 4 ginger ale. "Here you go." I hand one to every person other than me and Edward. I decided to sit with Edward. "Hey you." I smile. "Hi, Bella. I'm wondering if umm…well, how I put this..." He thinks out loud. "Yes? Spit it out." I pressure him. "Well, before all this, you like didn't want to spend much time with Charlie. Now suddenly we are going on a three year long trip just for him." Edward explains. "Wait, so you're telling me that you don't want to go on this trip?" I ask putting a hand up. "Well, yes and no. I want to stay with our family Bella, but I also want you to be happy." He hesitates. "Edward, you gave me this ring to symbolize that family comes first and that you will love me forever." I say holding up my hand with the wedding ring on it. "Ya I know-"I cut him off. "Trust me, this is for the family." I say. Then I kiss him. He looks at me with his big brown eyes. "You sure?" he says. I nod. "Hey, where are Renesmee and Jacob?" Edward asks. "In bed." I smile. "What! You let them sleep together at age 15!" Edward yells at me. "Hey they will get married eventually." I say. Edward snorts. "Hey I want to show you something." I say and pull him up to his feet. "Stay hear." I smile and then race to find Charlie. "Charlie, can I show Edward my chest?" I say. "Sure I guest." Charlie shrugs. Then I go grab my chest from under my bed. I kept it hidden there. Then I bring it back to Charlie. "OK, now hold my hand on the lock." He instructs. I obey. Then the chest opens. "Do you know what the things in there are?" he asks me. I nod. Then I ran with the chest in my hands toward Edward. "See here, this is one of my most valued possessions. " I say. Edward comes over. "This is a crystal. " I say and hold up a beautiful obo long shaped crystal. Charlie once said that it was supposed to help me be able to teleport, somehow. But I forget. "Beautiful, but not as beautiful as the crystal standing right in front of me." He smiles. Then I out the crystal back and pull out my yellow cube that was supposed to before when you couldn't find food. "Here" I pass it to him. "What is this?" he asks me. "Put it in your mouth." I giggle. He does as I say. "What the heck!" he says minutes later and spits it out. "What?" I say innocently. "It felt as though I had Blood in my mouth, good blood." He says. Huh, I don't remember eating blood when I had that. Maybe it depended on the person. "Give it to me." I say. Then I put it on my tongue. It fizzed up for a second then it felt as though I had just ate real human food. "Yummy…" I say. He looks at me. "Nothing." I spit the crystal out. "Time to put this stuff away." I say closing the chest. "But there are so many things in there." Edward wines. "How about this, I'll show you one item every day." I decide. He nods. "Time for dinner kiddo's!" Charlie calls. "Hey were not kids or teens anymore!" I yell. "I was talking to Renesmee and Jake." He calls back. "IM going to bed." I say to Edward suddenly. "But vampires don't sleep." He answers not getting my point. "I know dump Bo, I meant I wanted alone time." I rub his head. Then I skip off. In my room I think about lorien, "I will finally see you." I whisper. "Who?" I whip around to see Jacob. "Who are you finally going to see?" He asks. "Someone." I say. "Who?" he asks. "None of your business." I snap. He backs off. The year goes by fast. I walk into Renesmee and Jacobs's room. She is counting the days till getting off the ship on a calendar. That just made me feel sad. She deserved better than this. Jacob was always there to comfort her luckily. Charlie was as content as a chimera flying in the wind. Edward, well he's not acting like himself lately. I don't know why, but I can't heal him. I can only heal physiquelly. As we get nearer to lorien, I get more excited. "Where are we going exactly?" Edward asks me. "To a planet, why?" I reply. "Because, I wanted to know. " Edward answers. "Mom, we have been on this ship for 364 days, when are we getting off." Renesmee wines. "Soon. Don't worry." I assure. "Guess what, Renesmee can now lift tones of things up with her telekinesis thingy." Jacob gloats. "You know what?" Edward says. I lean on him. He is so cute. "I never want to do this again." He continues. I laugh. "What?" he asks. "Trust me, you probably will want to do this again." I smile. "Don't think so, I have not turned into a wolf for a year." Jacob mumbles. "Anyways, are you guys hungry?" I ask. "Sure but one, you can't eat and 2 I have a yearning for blood, not that I would ever kill you." Jacob smiles. "No, here this is for you guys." I go get my yellow cube and hand it to him. "Put it in to your mouth." I say. He obliges. Then spits it out 3 minutes later. "Cool." He smiles. "Let's go watch a movie." I say. We all head to the built in movie theater... "Let's watch this movie." Renesmee says holding up a movie. I nod. Then she puts the movie in and that's what we do for the rest of the night until Renesmee goes to bed with Jacob. I spent the night with Edward as always. "You know what." I say. "What." He looks down at me. "I am terribly in love with you." I say. "You should be being as I am terribly handsome and I'm you husband." He answers. I laugh. Then we talk some more about life. The next day, I am so jumpy. "Why are you so jumpy?" Jake asks me. "Surprise." I say. "Boy I wish I could read your mind." Edward says to me. "We're here." Charlie shouts. "Yes!" I yell. "What planet is this?" Edward asks. "Lorien." I answer. Then I leave him looking confused out of his mind. "Come on; take all of your things." Charlie orders. I grab my chest. As I get off, I see six people run toward us. Charlie is still inside. "Who are you?" A blond boy asks me. "Ok, there are two ways to answer your question." I start. "Hurry up, we don't have all day." A boy with black hair says. "Ok, ok…. I'm five." I say. They look at me confused. "Five is dead." A tall girl says. Then I feel a shiver run up into me. They must have felt it too because they all look at their ankles. There are no five scars. "So you are five..." a little girl mumbles. I nod. "Wait, so you left us?" A girl with icy eyes spits. "No, I had a family, I had to care for." I said pointing to Edward, Renesmee and Jacob. "They're not human." The little girl says. "What!" A boy with curly hair whispers a little too loudly. "That one is vampire that one is half loric and vampire, and that one is werewolf." The little girl explains. They look at me. "This is Edward, my husband. This is Jacob my future son in law and this is my daughter Renesmee." I say .I see Renesmee and Jake blush. "You left us so you could make a family." The blond boy spits. "I wanted a normal life." I spit back. "We fought; we lost our friends, while you decided that you wanted a normal life!" The icy looking girl snarls. "You could have had what I have if you just left lorien behind." I roll my eyes. Edward puts his hand on my shoulder. "No we couldn't, were not traitors." The boy with black hair says. "You know what, I knew what I wanted. I knew how to get it, and that's what I did. I'm so sorry that you never fell in love." I say crossing my arms. "Our parents died for us, so did our planet! You could have at least helped us instead of being a traitor!" The blond boy clenches his fists. Somebody misses his family. Probably spoiled. "I was not spoiled!" he shouts. Wow he can read minds? I say in my head. "NO, I'm a telepath. So I can hear everything you think and I can pass it on." A voice says ion my head. "You know what. I'm kind of wasting my time here. So if you could let me go by." I say waving my hands. "What makes you think that you get to stay here." The tall girl says pointing around to everywhere. "Because if you like it or not, I'm loric and I can live here with my family if I want." I put my hands on my hip. ."Honey, what's a loric?" Edward whispers. "So I guess that you haven't even told you family." The icy girl snarls. "IT wasn't important." I simply say. "Ya, well that just goes to show how weakly the elders chose you." The curly boy adds. "You mean all of us." I look at them. "MOM." Renesmee pleads. I ignore her. "You left all of us, while we were defeating the mogadorians you were off on your honey moon." The little girl says. "Wow, boy your cepans must have been stupide, you don't know even how to be polite." I roll my eyes. Then the weather gets darker. A lightning bolt comes my way. "Bella!" Edward shrieks. I quickly put my shield up and the lightning bolt evaporates. "Our cepans knew what was best, they weren't traitors and they protected us." The icy girl stomps up to me. I pick her up with telekinesis and throw her back. Jacob looks shocked, so does everyone else except my lorien members. The Garde help pick her up. "You're not welcome here. Go home to your sweet planet Earth!" The blond boy yells. I push him back but he deflects me. Then I get thrown back myself. "Mom?" Renesmee asks. I get up and teleport to the boy. "I chose my path, you should chose yours." I say in his face. Then the curly boy teleports next to me. He pushes me off the blond guy. "Don't you touch my friend." He glares. "Don't judge." I say back. Then I throw him back. "The mogadorians must have been weak being as you guys are simple to beat." I taunt. "Bell, don't." Edward mumbles. I shrug him off. Then the blond boy throws a fire bolt at me. I deflect it with my shield. I kick a punch at him which he defects. Then as I look at them, I relies that there are only five people there. What happened to the last one? The one with black hair is suddenly up in the air running toward me. I stop him with telekinesis but my shield has died down. I get kicked in the back. I grab the invisible force and swing her around. She goes flying. Suddenly everything gets quiet as Charlie walks out of our ship. "What was all that noise." He rubs his head.

* * *

well that's end of chapter two! hope you guys like it!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three**

Then he looks around and his eyes stop at the site of the blond boy. "I remember you." He smiles. The boy looks confuse. "Sorry, let me introduce yourself, I'm Charlie, fives cepan. Now I'm sure you guys must be mad at her for faking her death but..." he gets interrupted. "You're her cepan?" the little girl asks with big eyes. "Yes, by the way where are you cepans?" he asks. The blond boy was about to answer when the icy girl says, "they are all dead, while five here was busy making out with her husband we were fighting for our planet and lives. Our cepans died trying to protect us." "Even Brandon?" he asks with sad eyes. "yah." The blond boy shakes his head. "Oh, he would be proud of you, I know that for sure. He was my best friend." Charlie goes on. The boy looks up surprised. "Anyways, as I was saying, you guys by the look of this place, are mad at five for what she has done." he starts. They all nod. "Well, let me just start at the beginning. I lived in forks; we thought that it would be wise if five had a normal life, so she spent most of her life with a loric ally and her husband, I was pretending to be a divorced husband. Anyways, when her third scar came, the loric ally said that five should stay with me since her number was coming up. When that happened she gained many friends, but then she got a boyfriend. His name was Edward." Charlie continues. "IS this going to be a story about love?" The boy with black hair wines. "No, anyways…Edward had a secret. He was a vampire." Edward smiles. "She was in love, things started happening, she spent more time with him and there were many disappearances. I told her that she needed to stop spending time with him that he was creepy, but she didn't listen. She started gaining her legacies and with that boy around, it was super hard to train when finally we got in an argument about it. She said that she wanted to forget about lorien, and to let her just live her life until four dies. Then next day she comes home and yells at me, and then she drives off with her boyfriend. During the time she was away I worried sick about her, what if Edward knew about the mogadorians. Well soon she came back with a broken leg, a bite in her arm and blood dripping from her head." He says. The Garde don't take pity on him. "She said sorry but starting from then she was more distant, then one day she left and didn't return. I hoped that what had happened didn't happen again. Me, and Jacobs family sent out a search party. We finally found her in the woods, and I had also learned that Edward and his family were gone. I finally decided that she can have what she wanted; I found a way to make it so that a part of her would disappear and would become a scar on your legs. She was different then, I told her that she should spend time with other people, she did just that. She looked happier, than Edwards sister came back and she left. Again I was worried, at least she came back again. Then next time she and Edward started leaving me most days. I kept a look out for any signs of you. I asked if she got another scar, she always said no. then one day she came home and said that her boyfriend was a vampire and that that was who she was marrying. I freaked out. "He said. "Wait don't tell me that this is going to be a long life story." The curly blond boy says. "NO, it almost over, so then she got married and then I was told that he had died... I was freaked out of my mind, then Jacob who I had known for a long time turned into a werewolf and said that Five was fine, I was relived but worried, so I went to see her but she looked different, she also said that she had a daughter. I freaked out at that too. Then she told me about everything that had happened ever. I also found a good friend to spend my time with, but five got the wrong idea about that too and we broke up at a lake. That is pretty much it." He sums up. "OK…." The tall girl says. "The point is, don't be mad at me, because I too was hunted down." I blurt out. "We asked Charlie, not his shitty Garde." The blond boy glares. "Bella, what is lorien?" Edward finally speaks up. "Lorien is my home planet, I am loric. I am not human, and I have super powers called legacies." I sigh. "What is a cepan?" Jake asks. "There are two types of loric people, garde and cepan, cepan are protectors, garde have legacies. Our planet-"I start. "YOU mean ours not yours." The little girl says. I roll my eyes. "I was saying, our planet got destroyed by aliens called mogadorians and I was sent to earth to be killed. We could only be killed in order of a number, I was five. Charlie was my cepan and that chest that I showed you was my loric chest." I explain. "Why didn't you tell me this before?" Edward seems mad. "It seems, that five keeps a lot of secrets now a days." The curly brown hair one says bitterly. "Wait, so is I'm have loric or whatever, then does that mean I still get super powers?" Renesmee asks. "Yes, but since your only half you only get two legacies, so far you have your telekinesis." Charlie answers. "Can we please go inside?" I wine. "Fine, for Charlie not for you." The boy with black hair points out. "Last house on the street." The little girl smiles slightly.

The end

* * *

Please mind me for my spelling. I hope you like my story. I am making many more stories. Please review!

-Dizzy Sun


End file.
